darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossbreed Priscilla
Crossbreed Priscilla is an optional boss found in the Painted World of Ariamis and a character in Dark Souls. She is initially non-hostile and will ask the player to leave the world without fighting. She is voiced by Clare Corbett, who also voiced the Undead Female Merchant and Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight. __TOC__ Lore Priscilla is a crossbreed of SeathDespite this being fully lost in translation, Priscilla's soul in Japanese translates as "The white half-dragon that is an illegitimate child and enemy of life" which proves that her father was indeed Seath, as he is the only dragon which is ever called "white" or "pale" in Dark Souls. and either a human or a god (due to her impressive height). Her mother - if she had one - is unknown, and it is unlikely she is the daughter of any other character who appears in the game. She has fur over most of her body, making her more similar to the true Everlasting Dragons than to Seath the Scaleless. Furthermore, she is feared and mistreated by the gods, while Seath is a Duke. Priscilla wields the Lifehunt Scythe, a weapon so powerful that even the gods feared her. She was locked away in the Painted World of Ariamis, presumably to keep the real world safe from her. However, when the player reaches her, she reveals that she is well aware of how to leave the painting and simply chooses to remain. She is also initially not hostile unless provoked, and even claims the Painted World to be "peaceful" and its inhabitants "kind." Given the fact that Priscilla's Dagger deals Occult Damage, and due to the Painted World of Ariamis also being filled with various things that are associated with the goddess Velka (weapons and relics that pose a threat to the gods), it's possible that Priscilla may have had something to do with Velka, which may be a major reason why she was locked in the Painted World in the first place. Strategies *For the fight with Crossbreed Priscilla it is wise to move into position prior to starting, since she is initially neutral. If Priscilla's Dagger is desired, it is recommended to go for her tail first, as there will be an opportunity to get a few free hits in before she attacks. *She will become invisible as soon as she is attacked. When she is invisible, the most reliable way to determine her location is to watch for the large footprints that she leaves behind in the snow. Care should be taken, since approximately half of the staging area is not covered in snow. *She will turn visible again when her Poise is broken. If Priscilla is hit with any Pyromancies or fire dealing weapons, she will re-appear more quickly. Also, if the player successfully hits her with an arrow or a Throwing Knife, they will stick to her body for a while, revealing her position. *Priscilla's attacks can inflict Bleed at an alarming rate. It is advisable to equip items that reduce bleeding status and have plenty of Bloodred Moss Clumps ready. **The Bloodbite Ring is especially effective for reducing any Bleed buildup inflicted upon damage. *Players should re-position themselves when Crossbreed Priscilla strafes the player in an attempt to flank them. Players or summons that have aggroed Crossbreed Priscilla and turn their back on her while trying to gain some distance can get easily stun-locked by her combo attacks and will certainly die if the Bleed meter is filled. *Once you initiate the fight, if you lock on while she's turning invisible, your targeting reticle will briefly follow her when she jumps away from the spot she turns invisible. This can grant you an opportunity to turn her visible quickly, provided you can stagger her in one shot (such as with a powerful Great Combustion). *A common problem players have while looking to cut off Priscilla's tail, is that at that point in the game they may already be too strong for her, resulting in them killing her before they can break her poise. A simple workaround consists in attacking her with arrows. After about three or four successful hits, Priscilla will turn visible again. Additionally, those arrows that have connected will stick to her body, giving away her position and making it easier to connect more hits. **An alternate method consists in using the Dragonslayer Greatbow, which guarantees staggering Priscilla and turn her visible with just one hit, even if the player doesn't have the required stats to wield the weapon properly. Boss information Attacks Single Slash This is a single attack that has good forward range and tracks quite well to both sides. While it is fairly damaging, it can be blocked but not parried. This attack also causes Bleed upon hitting or being blocked. Double SlashDamage is listed per hit. Virtually the same as the Single Slash, but with two slashes instead, once from right to left and then left to right. There is a large gap between attacks, and can also track the player. Fairy Dust After a short delay, Priscilla blows a concentrated cloud of blue particles directly in front of her or in a sweeping motion. The resulting cloud lingers for a few seconds afterward. This attack deals a large amount of damage and is difficult to block. |} Invisibility Priscilla turns invisible, whilst still being able to attack the player. Leaves large footprints in the snow. Defenses Drops Dialogue |} Notes *If she is hostile to the player, attempting to leave by jumping off the ledge will result in death instead of exiting the Painted World. The only two ways to leave the world if she is hostile is to kill her, as it is impossible to warp out of the Painted World with the Lordvessel or to not have used the bonfire in the Painted World, so that the player can warp out with the use of the Homeward Miracle or a Homeward Bone. *Priscilla cannot be attacked while in her vanishing animation. This should be taken in consideration by players looking to cut off her tail. *Having sins absolved by Oswald of Carim will return her to neutral, enabling the player to cut her tail, but keeping the Painted World as a place for invasions if desired. *Using the Pyromancy Toxic Mist or Poison Mist will cause Priscilla to gain toxic or poison status. While she is invisible you will not see the damage, but the cloud will hover over her invisible body, revealing her position. Trivia *According to a developer interview, Crossbreed Priscilla was initially meant to become the main heroine, similar to the Maiden in Black and Emerald Herald, and she was originally meant to be present in Firelink Shrine. However, this role was scrapped and replaced by the characters known as Firekeepers.Interview with Dark Souls producer. (lines 267 and 268) *Priscilla has unique and unused sitting and standing animations,Priscilla unused animations. Video by Crest. further indicating that she was initially meant to be an ally to the player. *Given that stories are told about her being the Mistress of the Painted World by the storytellers, it could mean that she canonically was not killed by the Chosen Undead, and lived many years. Gallery priscilla02.jpg|Priscilla Crossbreed-priscilla.jpg|Attacking crossbreed.jpg|Concept art size comparison.jpg|Size comparison between the Chosen Undead and Priscilla Music Achievements/Trophies References Footnotes ru:Присцилла Полукровка pl:Półsmoczyca Priscilla Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Optional Bosses